My Hell Hole
by snowdays
Summary: Rukia and her abusive "dad" move to Seireitei in hopes of building new high-class brothels, and Rukia is going to be their new star attraction. Can someone realize her situation before it's too late? Enter Hitsugaya Toushiro.
1. Moving

A/N: Heads up...this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack, if it sucks. I know it does..

Disclaimer: I do not own w/e....why you have to put this here anyways? Everybody already knows I don't anything besides this story...so sad.

Since you obviously don't care about what I'm writing here, and you probably just skipped this and went on with the story, I'll go on....

**~*Moving*~**

There's a door deep inside my heart

and someone has been knocking at it.

That's the sound that I hear...

when I'm with you.

As I pressed my face up against the cool glass and shut my eyes, I smiled sadly. A bitter-sweet smile. Another town, another new start... Another new chance at life;another chance to add new scars to my growing collection. I looked out the foggy window. It's weird how the stupid scenery doesn't change. I glared down the road. Endless road pisses me off. I, instinctively, cracked my knuckles.

In the beginning, I was quite frustrated. Moving. Separating from friends...not that I had that many. Or at all....

A picture of a busty orange-haired girl popped up in my mind. Orihime....is probably better off without me. Orhime had way more popular friends than me; she was really petty, nice, and an over-all angel -- the exact opposite of me. Without me to bring her popularity down, she the could gain ranks in school and be around people that love her for who she is. She could branch out and be an individual. She could-- wow I sound like one of those go army commercials. Besides I had my suspicions, that she was getting tired of hanging out with a loser like me; her friends would ignore her when I was with her. I don't want her to suffer because of me and my selfish reasons.

I remember her dejected expression when we passed by her friends in the courtyard; they didn't even make eye contact. Not a glance. They didn't aknowlage her at all...like they act to me. Even though she made an effort to hide it, I knew Orihime was depressed the remainder of the day.

I bet she's smiling happily right now....hanging out with her popular friends. Slowly forgetting about me...at least she's happy.

After I grew out of my depression which was quick, considering I was quite used to it, I stared blankly at the never-ending road...I think we're almost there. It was hard to tell because of the life-- or lack of. I should of brought a book...or asked for Orihime's number...I could e-mail her though.

Yay. I smiled a little. It's weird how I can still find something to smile about after everything that's happened to me. I'm glad I still can; I wouldn't have lasted without it... I'd be long gone, forgotten rotting in an old bathtub, gun still in hand. But....wouldn't that be better for everyone? They'd be better off withought me. I started to tear up.

Quickly, I peered at Yatsuba, my current gaurdian, and sighed in relief. Good. He didn't notice. I quickly wiped away the evidence with my arm. I was worried, and when I'm worried, I do stupid things. Why? Because I'm stupid.

I wonder if I'll make friends...not that I'll be able to keep them. Besides, I'm boring, and stupid, and quiet. Ha. What's the point in a _friend_? Still, it would be nice to have at least one friend at Seireitei High. Just one. Maybe. I hope. Ha. Probably won't happen. I can't help but hope though....baka.

Maybe a even my first relationship...no. Never. I can't put my selfish desires before a human life.

I've already made that mistake once. Once is enough.

The man beside me grunted while he sipped the gallon of coffee, trying to keep awake. We had been on the road for about-- I inspected my watch for the millionth time-- twelve hours... Said person slammed down his coffee to rub his oily face-- wait. He has no hands on the wheel... Grumpy, he frowned at the never-ending road; he started to swear. Here it comes....

".....retarded GPS....I should just throw it out the window...hope a bird eats it and dies...so tired...they can't pay me enough to move...Aizen and his stupid ideas...I should kill him--" He muttered under his breath; looking over at me from the corner of his eye, he continued to call this "Aizen person" many colorful names. I didn't really care.

"...making me take care of this girl...wasting money....gets all the girls....hate that smart-mouthed....gods....ass hole...four-eyed-freak.." Taking care of this girl? Is "this girl" me?

He stopped ranting, picked up his coffee once again, and looked over at me, coffee still in hand. He turned sharply, facing my direction. The coffee spilled a little onto me. He studied my expression and when he found nothing out of the norm he focused his attention to the road once again.

I flinched and hissed softly as droplets of boiling coffee made contact with my bare legs. I knew I should have worn long jeans, as I glared threateningly at the opposing jean shorts. Just me and my lousy luck...

A familiar buzz caught my attention as it fine-tuned to some rock station. I craned my head to peer at my 'dad' fiddling with the radio. I sighed softly, remembering the first time I met him...the day that would condemn my fate..

Flashback~

It was 'lunchtime' which to a stranger would look like a bunch of filthy, sickly,raggedy kids scrambling around for food that was chucked at them by a sneering bulky woman. They were the oldest memories I ever had, however they were the most scarring moments that ever happened to me...so far.

It was about the time when I got elbowed in the eye and crumpled onto the floor, when I heard faint screaming and the sound of objects being tossed around.

I looked up form my spot on the floor to the ancient 'door' which was just a hole in the wall from drunk construction workers, who got in a fight...unfortunately one was maneuvering the crane and promptly smashed the offender through a wall.

A semi-good looking man burst in and scanned the orphaned children; his eyes landed on me immediately- maybe even instinctively. I cringed as his cold, gray eyes bored into mine.

"I choose her..." A dirty, untrimmed fingernail pointed in my direction ominously.

Inside, I felt like screaming.

End Flashback~

I sighed once again. Dead gray eyes slithered to me.

He snapped. "Stop tha-"

Beep! Beep!

I groaned. In union, we both craned our necks to look at the car...van driving just behind us.

No! Stop it, you slut!!

Too late....

Ami was rubbing her fake breast together and -oh god- stuffing a stick of salami between them. Where did that come from?!? She licked her glossed lips and batted her raccoon-like eyes at the man beside me.

IDIOT! You're not even in the same car as him! W-why would you want to tur-

A hand made it's way to the zipper of my jeans...

Fuck.

I checked the door. Locked. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The zipper slowly zipped down.

I could hear by heartbeat drumming erratically in my ears.

Once again. Trapped. I smiled sadly. Waiting for it to come.

Beep! Beep!

I saw a flash of white hair on the street and screamed "STOP!!!" as the car barreled down the road.

My dad snapped out of his reverie and the car immediately screeched to a stop. My head slammed onto the dashboard making a sick cracking noise.

Trying to calm my heart, I look frantically out the window feeling light-headed. I didn't see the snow-white hair anymore...I was dead. Oh, so dead.

Dead gray eyes darted to the road and found nothing. They next landed on me.

"...." My mind was too fuzzy to sat anything.

"Rukia, why did you scream stop?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice that promised death.

"...."

SLAP!

The fog in my mind cleared immediately as I felt the pain. I held my cheek with the palm of my hand eyes wide with pure fear. I waited for it to come.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed while flailing his arms and legs toward me in a tangled mass. Grabbing. Punching. Kicking. Slapping.

I didn't make a sound. I wouldn't give him the pleasure to see me weak. I wouldn't. I can't.

Blood spewed out of my mouth as he made a hard kick to the ribs. He then grabbed a hand full of my black hair- ripping out some -and slammed my head into the dashboard.

I moaned and choked out blood.

Knock. Knock.

The onslaught of attacks halted as we both simultaneously peered out of the side window.

I silently thanked the gods for the interruption until I saw who had knocked.

Ami was knocking/banging on the window while glaring at me. She purposely pushed her breasts against the poor window. I thought it might burst. I saw her lick her lips- trying to look sexy, but failing horribly-and felt my stomach to a queezy flip flop as some of it came off on her toungue. realizing this, she tried to conceal the ruby lipstick and predented to cough. I snorted at the fakeness of it. Slowly, an aggrivated Yatsuba rolled down the the window, trying to hear what the hell she was saying. Before he could inquire what the hell she was saying, Ami plummeted him into a pool of mock worry.

"Ohhh, Yatsuba! I came to check out why you stopped. I was worried that something- she glared at me- might of happened to you!" she continued to squeal in a high-pitched voice. "I'm glad you're okay!!" Her breasts, once again, brushed- more like, squished- against the innocent window, trying to fit in the small opening. I tired, but was failing horribly, to conceal my laughter. Ami went on and on about how worried she was, blah, blah, blah...who does she think she's kidding?

Honestly, I was about to spew blood-colored puke all over the already bloody dashboard at the fakness of her almost sarcastic worry.

"Why don't we go to my car and have lunch?" Ami asked with mock innocence. "I made you a bentou!"

"We're almost there, so we'll eat later," declared Yatsuba while eying me from the corner of his vision. Seeming hungry, he licked his lips- what are you gonna eat me, you fat son-of-a-bitch?

I felt the vile rise up my throat as I gagged. I pressed my body as close to the door as physically possible, determined to get out of reach from his fat, sausage-like fingers.

I looked out the window and noticed that we were, indeed, almost at our new home. I think. Maybe. All I had to do was survive the ride, and I would home free!

Ami glared at me with distaste, pouted at Yatsuba, and strolled back to the her van behind us with a slight slouch. Her shoulders slumped and humongous ass sticking proudly in the air. Gross. Her hips were swinging so much that it seemed she might need to get surgery. I bet she already did to get them **that** big.

Serves her right.

Now to the task at hand....surviving the ride to our new house.

As the car started to rev up, once again, the hand returned towards me, however he grabbed my hair instead and led jerked me towards him. What the fuc-

I tensed as I saw his throbbing member. When did he...? Damn. He's quick!

He pulled me closer and closer to it.... He grinned cynically.

Surviving is gonna be** so** much harder said than done...

A/N: I know. I know. It sucked...and I rushed. I'm still a newbie T-T

~Snowdays


	2. Boy Next door

A/N: ...I hope this is better than last time!! Sorry. I'm new at this ! Um..well, on with the story!

**~*Chapter 2*~**

**Boy Next Door**

I can't look,

or I'll be captured by it.

The arms that embraced me

are empty.

No, my eyes won't be able to avert it.

If I touch him,

I won't be able to reject him.

So far my current situation is

1)I have an abusive father.  
2) We're moving to a place that I have no knowledge about.  
3) My 'dad' is grabbing my hair.  
4) I'm about to get stuffed with his...man parts.

Okay. Things are not looking too well for me, but I had had worse. Though now is not the time to tell you about my personal hell hole.

My eyes darted for an escape. Any escape. Panicking, I raked at my brain.

Think. Think. think..Oh!

"W-we're here!!" I squealed thankful that I had noticed the sign that welcomed all tourists. In big, bold letters it read "Welcome to Seireitei". Thank you, god!

Yatsuba growled and reluctantly loosed his vice-like grip on my short hair- which I greatly appreciated. Shaking a few strands of raven-colored locks from his hands, he look out the window.

His eyes flickered to me and grunted unsatisfied. He, then, proceeded to zip up his pants and gave me a look that clearly stated I'm-not-done-with-you-bitch.

I cringed and slowly started to relax as we neared an expensive-looking neighborhood. Upon entering we passed the Seireitei High School. I guess it had to be around twelve; considering the fact that there were sweaty, half-naked guys laying on the pavement of the basketball court surrounded by squealing fan girls- ugh. I gazed with envious eyes for only a moment at them, but I quickly realized my mistake and turned away while secretly sneaking a glace at Yatsuba, who was, quite frankly, scratching his "man parts". I gagged.

Fortunately, his eyes were still glaring at the newly-paved road, however when he spotted the half-naked guys, who were laying down leisurely on the sizzling blacktop, he glanced at me. He smirked when he saw that I was too busy inspecting my freshly-painted fingernails to notice the guys and returned his attention to steering the car.

Once his attention re-focused onto the road,on cue, I redirected mine to the high school. It looked so...lively! It gave off a good vibe, and I prayed that I could have at least one friend. Just one is enough for me. As the car drove past the last of the sports fields, I spotted a figure with white-hair. My mind flashed back to the figure we almost ran over; I put together two and two...HEY! That white-haired punk is sooo gonna get it!! First, he or she- I don't know the gender specifics- appears out of nowhere in the middle of the road, and our car almost trampled over that white kid, if not for me. Next, when we stop that..that WHITEY disappears, and I get fuckin beat. Ohhh, he is so dead. To a pedestrian, the only sign of my anger is probably the diabolical look in my eyes and the faint twitch of the muscle below my eye.

Once in a while, the car would swerve to the left of right like we were in a maze. The further the car ventured into the estate the larger the houses became. By the time the car stopped the houses morphed into monstrous half mansions. I noted that our soon-to-be-abode looked picture perfect. Four tall, marble pillars shot out of the ground proudly. In between each pillar was a stone wall made out of assorted bricks, rocks, and concrete. The grass was cut to perfection, and not a single weed or dandelion in sight; six feet high fences guaranteed absolute privacy. How do you know it's yours? You may ask, but the You-Had-To-Be-Blind-To-Not-Notice-This-Sign "For Sale" sign told it all.

I cringed when I thought what would happen behind this picture perfect home; all the disgusting monstrosities that would take place behind these closed doors. The world would never suspect this lovely abode would belong to a famous brothel owner, whose shrewdness was only surpassed by his hormones.

Though money had never been a problem in this little 'family', I vaguely wondered how much this house, no, castle had cost. By the sheer size of the massive house, I would guess no less than.....a lot of zeros.

The car screeched to a halt as did the van behind it. Finally! HOME FREE! As soon as I heard the satisfying click of the lock, I threw the door open and stretched for all that I was worth. After hearing the familiar crack or various joints and bones, I swiftly turned around and popped the million dollar question.

"Which room am I in?" I asked as politely as I could muster to this monster, voice neutral, and fake smile plastered in place.

"Second floor," Yatsuba grunted from practically inside the trunk.

He must be in a really good mood to give me the second floor. Usually, it would be in the basement, on the top floor so you can't escape, the attic, or even in the backyard. Before I could give him the chance to change his mind, I quickly snatched all four of my huge Chappy Bunny suitcases from the trunk and all but broke into the picture perfect home.

Behind me, I faintly heard Ami ask in a gruff voice- trying to sound sexy, no doubt -where she room would be. I laughed when I heard my 'captor' announce that she would be sleeping on the top floor. I could imagine the busty blond trying in vain to cross her arms around her massive chest while pouting. I bet the plastic surgeon stuffed bowling balls into her boobs. Serves her right; she can't bring any of her "buddies" into her room for a late night tumble in the sack. Whore.

I vaguely remembered our old home. Every night, even from the top floor, you could hear her moaning like a elephant giving birth on the second floor, the cracking bed frame slamming against the crumbling wall, and shouts shrieking "Fucking fuck me harder, you whore! Pull my hair! Don't stop to pull my hair you, animal! Wh-AHH UHM! THERE! THERE!"All the while some animistic grunts coming from the other occupant. The whole house shook to the very foundations like an earthquake. By the time Yatsuba, who was tired of springing up from his sleep after a hangover from pieces of ceiling slamming into his face, demanded that we move out, the house was dilapidated and slumped to one side. I still remember my abused back aching from waking up on the floor after I rolled off the lopsided bed. It wasn't the beds fault, of course, but the fact that my floor was on a noticeable slant. It was preposterous to say the least.

I rushed up the velvet carpeted stairs and noticed that on the walls were numerous famous paintings like Scream. I chuckled as I gazed at the bald-headed woman...or was it a man, who was clutching his or her cheeks. Yeah, I would scream too if I looked like that. The inside of the half-mansion was just as impressive as the outer decor as I rushed past everything, mind set on claiming my room before anyone could argue. I even made a fool-proof plan. First, I would throw all my stuff in, so it would be harder to toss everything out, if Yatsuba had a change of heart. Then, I would shove all my clothes into the drawers, re-arrange all the furniture and make a list of the things that I would need. I briefly contemplated the fact that Yatsuba- if pissed enough- could just throw everything in his sight out of the room in blind fury, however I shoved that thought aside as quickly as it had come. I would worry about these things later. All that was burned into my mind was that I needed to get to my room as fast as I could.

I was relieved to find a lock on my door and slowly fingered the shiny doorknob. Well, here goes nothing.

Creeeeeeak

"......woah," I stated in awe at the massive size of the room. The color scheme was black, tea green, and white. The walls were tea green while the desk, chair, lambs, dressers, and carpet were either black or white. The bed frame was tea green along with the bathroom and everything rested on either hardwood floor or tea green tiles. The thing that really caught my attention was a hardwood frame and what in cased it...a spacious depression in the tea green wall that you could rest comfortably in. At a closer look, there was a colossal square-shaped window. The deep set window had a lovely view of the neighbor's equally massive side window which was about an arms length away. The neighbor's house which looked like ours except for the multitudes of cars packed in front of it, was pretty much a twin of ours except with more furniture. I vaguely wondered if there was a party going on, considering the fact that there were lights of every color flashing in every viewable window, in our neighbor's abode, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

I walked back to where I had dropped my luggage sighed as I began to unzip one of the numerous suitcases. This would take just short of...a few weeks!

Lazily, I strolled about the room checking out the furniture, bathroom, etc. Worn out, literally, I sluggishly stumbled back to my four, overly humongious Chappie Bunny suitcases. What? I like Chappie Bunny- you got a problem with that? I ruefully began to mechanically unpack my belongings. Tooth bush. Check. Shirts. Check. Chappie Bunny shirts. Check. Sweat pants. Check. My Happy Bunny sweat pants. Check. Watermellon shampoo. Check. I smiled. I love watermelons. They're like watery...melons! I should be a poet someday. I chuckled. Damn. I gotta stop talking to myself. Sigh. This is gonna suck.

~Three hours later~

"AGHHHH!!!!" a feminine voice screamed from the second floor. "SCREW A FEW WEEKS! THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!!!!!!" I belly flopped on my king-sized bed which felt like a cloud- excluding the fact that if I were to lay on a cloud, I would get soaked to the bone and plummet down back to earth. I wish I lived on one of those puffy clouds. Heck, I wish I lived **anywhere** except this hell hole.

As I turning away from the away and start packing, however a familiar flash of white hair caught my grabbed my attention once again. I preformed a double take so fast that I think I got a whiplash. I groaned as the pain shot through my spine. I gazed at the stranger's retreating form from the sit in window as he or she strolled to a nearby desk. I guess he or she planned on doing homework. It was at this time that my stomach chose to growl ferociously. I instinctively tried to sooth the beast with a comforting caress, only to hiss as my hand grazed over the spot where Yatsuba had kicked me from my earlier abuse. My nonchalant gaze morphed into a glare as I snarled at the figure, who triggered the tussle in the first place.

I feel like one of those creepy stalkers like in the movies. My fury quickly conquered that thought. The thought raised a white flag in defeat.

Apparently the figure felt my icy glare as his/her paused mid-step and visually tensed. I took note that the figure was short in stature. Horizontally challenged; I corrected myself. The vertically-challenged figure whipped around and faced my direction. I glared with vehemence from my spot in front of the window and was taken aback when my eyes instinctively swept over his/her...his profile.

Teal-colored eyes bored intensely into mine as our eyes met. Holy crap....a person could get lost for days in those. My throat suddenly dried up and clenched; I gulped trying to get the itchiness to dis sapper. Not only did it not disappear,it increased ten-fold. Shit. I had to admit this marshmallow was good looking. I quickly snapped out of it while lecturing myself about the dangers of even uttering the word...good looking. God. If I ever even mentioned anything about a person being good looking, let alone a guy, in front of Yatsuba, I would be as good as dead. Oh, shit. If Yatsuba came barging in and sees me looking at this dude,...ugh. I shivered to the bone. All I can say is that it wouldn't be a happy ending for either of us....

Slam.

Shit. She had the worst timing in the world. Frustrated, I sighed as heavy foot steps made their way up the stairs. Gotta look natural. I made aa all out dart towards the bed, tripped on one of my chappy bunny suitcases, cursed the heavens to hell and back, and stumbled ungracefully onto the bed.

"Rukia! Get your lazy ass out here and actually put yourself to some use!" screeched Ami, who seemed like her flabby arms couldn't support even one feeble cardboard box.

It seems as though she needs some help carrying her tons of cheap, overpriced makeup. Maybe that's why she took the van...

Oh shit. I forgot about the marshmallow- as I nicknamed him. Embarrassed, I slowly craned my neck towards the window dreading to look at my new seemingly gorgeous neighbor. Yep, Marshmallow was still there in all his I-Am-So-Sexier-Than-Thou glory. I blushed as his eyes, once again, locked with mine. By the look of his teal eyes, he seemed uninterested in the new girl next door....I, being retarded, didn't seem to take note of this. Like the stupid, shallow person I was, I openly gawked.

I'm glad the car didn't run over this beautiful work of art. It was worth the beating. I gotta admit that this marshmallow sure is- he smirked, as if reading my mind. Did he just fuckin **smirk** at me? Screw the car; I wish a fuckin **truck **had smashed into him. I tossed my head back and sincerely laughed at the image of an eighteen wheeler catapulting into this cocky Marshmallow, arms and legs flailing in the air as he skyrocketed into the stratosphere screaming. I smiled wickedly still uncontrollably laughing. I abruptly ceased my laughter as a shot of pain crawled up my nerves. I crawled into a tight ball and clutched my spasming stomach. I guess the bruising period had already started.

After the pain shrunk into a dull throb, my eyes re-focused onto the cause of all my series of unfortunate events, Marshmallow. Oh, he was gonna have hell to pay. Fuckin HELL. Once again glaring, I lazily concentrated on his person rather than his mesmerizing eyes only to gawk. I stared as Marshmallow struck a pose like he was modeling. Right hand on his slender hip, the other rested comfortably on the back of his snowy locks. Curious, I raised a thin, onyx eye brow and tilted a head. My momentarily amused eyes switched over to an icy glare as he did a 360 to show off his well-rounded ass.

I immediately snapped out of my daze as if an imaginary bucket of water was thrown upon my head. Cocky bastard. I mustered up a deadly glare that could freeze hell over. The staring contest began.

On cue, Ami burst through the door and demanded that I carry her belongings. I grudgingly ripped my gaze from Marshmallow's teal eyes. Damn. Lost again. What. Does he have like contacts or somthing? Cheater. Oh yea, Ami's here....shit. Ami's here....slowly, I put two and two together. SHIT! AMI IS FUCKING HERE!! Act natural. Act natural. Act as if there is no guy behind next five feet away staring at you. Act as if you not screwed if Ami sees him. Act as if Marshmallow isn't burning holes into the back of my head....obviously, this "acting" is not helping. I mentally scratched off acting on my list of future jobs.

"....get out, whore" I stated lazily from my spot on the king size bed as I turned over to give a glare at her hoping to melt her and her G cups down. She- somehow- didn't notice it. Sometimes I think that her molecules of brain cells resides in her breasts...somewhere smothered in them dying. Screaming for help. Poor brain cells.

Ami sneered at me while somehow managing - once again- to give me the "Just-Wait-Till-I-Tell-Yatsuba-You-Little-Bitch-You're-Gonna-Wish-You-Were-Never-Born" look. In return, I gave her a blank stare which never ceases to piss her off. On cue, Ami raced up to my place on the king-sized bed and raised a skinny arm and-

SLAP

She slapped me. Well, more like her arms were too short, so, instead, her manicured, neon-green finger nails grazed the pale skin on my cheek. The only thing louder than Ami is her nail polish. I didn't even flinch; I could , then, feel the stinging sensation shortly after the smack. My cheek burned as droplets of crimson blood trickled down my check and onto the crisp, tea-green sheets.

I'm gonna kill her...! These are fuckin NEW SHEETS! We've only been in this house for, what, thirty minutes and already Ami soiled something of mine?!?! I caught myself. If I kill her now, Yatsuba would kill me...or worse. My Eyes widened in an epiphany; if Ami were to go, Yatsuba would have no one to be his fuck puppy...and if he had to no play toy to suck his dick, he would turn to the next available me... So far, I had gotten away with a beating, a sperm-infested mouth, and a feeling of pure disgust in the pit of my stomach. Not too bad. I was still a virgin.

Oh, god. I love Ami. I love her sooo much. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be a virgin. I sighed- ready to make amends.

I noticed Ami was still in the room and shifted my gaze to her. I stared blankly, waiting for another slap or something.

It didn't come. I cracked an eye open and saw something disturbing. Ami was gazing at me and a brief flash of...pity crossed her eyes. Oh god, it's the end of the world! It passed just as quickly as it came; what replaced it though, was nothing new.

"HURRY UP AT CARRY MY BAGS, BITCH!" she screeched when she noticed that I had not moved from my comfortable spot on my now bloody bed. I complied without thinking and followed her out like a puppy following its master- not that I noticed. If I did, I would've any bystanders on the spot. But, I was too engrossed in Ami's look of...pity. I shivered.

I look a few bags out of her van- probably make-up -and almost crumpled onto the ground at the sheer weight of the bags. I didn't take notice of this, though. Ami never took pity on ANYTHING- not even when she ran over that poor, baby tabby on the way here. She never even flinched when I got beat till I couldn't move for a week from my spot on the bloody basement floor. She never even looked away the time I was whipped to the point that I was unrecognizable even by dental records- not that I had any. Why would she look at me with pity? I shivered; this was not a good sign. Ami's pity look condemned me to a fate worse than death.

The raven locks of hair on the back of my neck bristled. Something bad is gonna happen. Something that would that would melt Ami alias "the bitch devil" into shooting a pity look in my direction- let alone to my face. I shuddered once again.

Not good. I need to know why...and fast before it's too late.

I, after dragging several suit cases of God-Knows-What up four flights of stairs while 300 pounds of dead weight were balanced, including Ami herself, on my hunched back, crawling up the stairs with Ami repeatedly slapping my ass from her comfortable position on my soon-to-be-permanent hump, dragged my bloody and bruised body to my room, leaving a distinct trail of blood smeared onto the hardwood floor of my fucking **new** room. I was so close to killing her. So close.

**~Flash back~**

"Hurry. Up. Bitch!!" She smacked my burning ass between words. I am so gonna kill her in her sleep. As I imagined killing Ami in her sleep in the most gruesome ways possible, I heaved the luggage up the stairs huffing and puffing all the way to the top. Normally, I ignored her insults about my slutiness, breast size, the fact that I'm a worthless piece of..blah, blah, blah. She should get some new insults; her mouth is like a broken record, except you can't cause it. On the other hand, you can't jam a huge penis into a broken record.

"Lets do this some time today, Rukiaaaa~ TODAY!" Her shrill voice shot tendrils up my spine; my ears were ringing uncontrollably. With one final burst of strength, I plopped down on the floor.

"W-we're here..." I huffed. I straightened my back and all the "trash" came tumbling down my back.

Ami hissed- what is she? A fucking cat? I rolled my eyes, as I saw her looking stunned on the hardwood floor. Cat's are supposed to always land on their feet. I briefly contemplated kicking her down the stairs. Just briefly.

After she got on her feet- it took a while-, she, to no surprise, struck my..stomach? Oh, I guess she's not fully up, yet. It wouldn't of hurt if Yatsuba didn't kick that **exact** same spot only earlier in the day. I doubled over and briefly caught a glimpse of Ami's satisfied smirk- probably thinking she had caused me so much pain just from one hit. Not on your life, bitch. I lost my balance from the edge of the stairs, and before you know it, I was taking a one-way fall down four flights-**FOUR FUCKING FLIGHTS**- of stairs. Just my shitty luck.

The last thing before beginning the, probably, the longest fall in history, I saw a flash of Marshmallow smirking. Oh, he is** so **fucking going dawn. I made the oath in blood as I tumbled down the stairs in a mass of flailing arms and legs.

**~End flashback~**

I, after dragging my pitiful body, propped myself up against the softness of the side of the bed, continuously repeating four words that have gotten me through life so far. I've been through worse. I've been through worse. This is the easy part. I've been through worse.

I let out an aggressive snarl, as I remembered the cause of my series of unfortunate events in my not-even-complete day of living in Seireitei, Marshmallow. The cause of my blood oath. The cause of everything bad! Marshmallow. The boy next do- wait....IS HE STILL FUCKING THERE???

While silently thanking whatever screwed up gods up there in heaven for the fact that I was behind the high bed, I panicked.

Oh shit. Marshmallow is still behind me, isn't he? Slowly, I craned my head from the back of the bed around for the second time today, and cautiously peered over my shoulder.

Seemingly, for the millionth time today, I swore.

"Shit."

A/N: Ah. Sorry. Hitsugaya didn't save her, but her smarts did. Was that better than the last chapter? I tried making it longer this time. Ah. Finger cramps...

~Snowdays


	3. Sold

A/N: Wahh! I just found out what a REVIEW is!! I know. I know. I'm stupid, but thank you for all the comments!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Happy belated New years!! Or is that what it's called? Belatted? Maybe.

**~'*Chapter 3*'~**

**Sold**

Sad things...happen everywhere on this planet.

The moonlight filled the room with a blinding white light, outlining two petite bodies each near the other. Two transparent walls separating them; mirroring them. The larger of the two stood frozen. Hard eyes calculating the opponent. The smaller was propped up against the side of her bed, body doing a complete 180 to peer at the larger figure, neck craned at a seemingly impossible angle, hands squeezing fist fulls of sheets until her already pale knuckles turned white, though eyes widened with pure awe. She looked like an angel fallen from above. Upon closer inspection,though, you could clearly see the blood masking her pale, delicate features like a second skin.

It was everywhere..the blood. The floors, the bed, the sheets, the stairs, her silky raven locks, her clothes... You could also see the conflicting emotions held behind those magenta orbs fighting to pour out. In addition, you could also see the irregular breathing of the smaller angelic figure; the way her leg twisted at an unnatural angle. The beads of sweat rolling down her moonlight reflected face. Her slim abdomen slightly caved in around her midsection. Obviously, she had a broken rib to tend to. From the look at how her chest was heaving and her dilated pupils, the broken rib had to be piercing something important...very important...not that she noticed. Aside from the minor details, all this put together would make even the greatest artists smolder with envy.

I must be dreaming... My head cutely lolled to the side as I peered over at him from my spot behind the bed quivering hands gripping the sheets-- wrinkling them in the process. This scene would undoubtedly appear hysterical, if I weren't currently bleeding to death...again. His eyes appeared strangely...soft? They reminded me of the lazy shore back in...my childhood dreams trying to collect pretty shells that reflected a rainbow without getting tagged be the ocean.

The wonderful scent of the ocean breeze filling my nostrils as I took deep breaths-- trying to savor the moment, though it was all unreal. Long ago, of that post card Hisa...That thought immediately crashed into the imaginary walls of my mind. No.

Never would I say that name again. Ever. Though the unfinished thought continued to snivel and bawl locked in the recesses of my mind. I slammed the door shut and locked it; I ate the key like one of those Flinstones vitamins. Satisfied, I tuned back to the more pleasant thoughts.

Such nice times, though; places where I could go and escape my private hell even for a short while. Get away from the guilt of...well. You don't need to know, at least, not yet. Unfortunately, they were mere flights of fancy. For, they, sadly, would never come true. Not for a monster like me. This is my home. This is what I deserve-- payback. For being a ...murderer. For--taking note of where this mental conversation was headed, I abruptly halted these depressing thoughts and looked back to my new, seemingly annoying, neighbor. I gazed back into his penetrating eyes wondering...hoping-- just for a moment-- if he could see my inner turmoil. After all, a person's eyes are like a window to their soul, or something alond those lines. Nyaaah!

Once again captivated, I stared into his soft, mesmerizing, teal eyes...lost. Hopefully forever, however before I knew it, he had held onto my hand and carefully led me out of the maze that were his sea-green orbs. He promptly slammed the door tightly shut just behind me. I realized my situation. I'm so dumb. I'm a slut. I hate me, but what else is new? No-o-th-ing! It'll always be like this...no matter what.

Mentally pounding my head against an imaginary wall, I began my panic attack. Step one. Hyperventilate. I already had that part nailed down as I heard the short gasps of air, though I don't quite know the cause. Maybe the pain was catching up to me as the shock started to wear off. Maybe it's something else? Hah! Preposterous. I quickly dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. His eyes were gaurded once again. Not co-ol~

Realizing, I smiled. It was better this way. It's so much better. Yep! Hot guy despises abused girl. He ignores her, too afraid to get his hands dirtied with the blood of her past. Disgusted. Disgusting. That's why it's better if we're enemies. If I die, he won't care. He won't notice one less loser in the world.

I hate him. Too scared to get those pretty hands of yours dirty? Priss. Wait. I shouldn't go around judging people, now can I? I have to talk to him first...then I can judge him. It's only fair; ya, know? To give him a chance, though I already know the out come. It's sad, isn't it? It's always the same, no matter...how many times I hope that it's wrong...

Hah! Hope? It's already happened before...I **know**. I know what's gonna happen. What's the point of hoping? None! History will **always **repeat itself. No matter what. Why waste your time hoping? It's all the same. All the same... I already know. I know....It'll happened again. And again. And again.

How many times to I have to be disapointed...before I can finally give up? I truely am an idiot. There is no kindness in this world. Only hate and dispear. Kindness is only an illusion. The cause of it is greed. If I can be kind to them, they'll like me. I'll get stuff. They'll think I'm so nice and worship me. Kindness is a lie. It only covers the greed in this world. How...disapointing. It should die along with hope.

Suddenly, He whipped around and marched out the door as if disgusted. Did he hear my thoughts? **Good**. This will feed his hate for me. Or was he just in a hurry? I don't know...but...I was alone once again. Drowning in a pool of my own blood. Ironic, no? There is no hope. None. At. All.

Eh-eh. He probably thinks I'm retarted or was it re-tar-ded? I donno! But, I'm not the one who's looking in the neighbor's house all day~ Pervert W-white-haired-dude! Ah, the blood! I can see it on the floor, pooling around me like a big puddle. Maybe I should drink it? Ya, know? To get it back in my b-o-d-y? Ah-ah! What if Perverted-Whitey sees? He'll think I'm wiiiiiierd! Ehehehe! I'll be a vampire! I wonder what blood tastes like? Sweet? Bitter? I don't remember anymoreee!

Suddenly, I coughed into my hand. Eh? I feel something wet? I opened my palm. Ah. Ah! AH! Definetelly 100% SWEET! Yum. Yum. Light-headedness has its perks! I can't feel a thing! Ehehe. But stil...

It's a nightmare~ What else is new...with the bad luck he's fucking given me so far. I really shouldn't be suprised. Wait. There was something important I was saying before...what was it? Oh yea...step two. Panic attack. This is gonna be f-u-n~

IMMENSE!

Did he see it? Did he? W-what if he..? Maybe he saw Ami...? Gasp. W-what is he saw Ami push..? What if h-he saw Ami slap..? H-he'll probably t-tell his...!!! Hehehe! It's more fun this wa-aay! Consider every possibility! Being paranoid is Ok-ay! Aww. Now I have to k-i-l-l him! Poor Perverted-White-Fluffy-Marshmallow. Crazy? Nope. Blood loss? Yes!

Hai. Hai. Now. Time to take action!

Panicking, I, like the idiot I was, charged up to the window and demanded, basically screamed, what the hell he had seen over the last few hours. Though, I wished that had happened instead of this... ANYTHING instead of this. But this is more interesting don't cha think? Ha-ah! This is gonna be so much f-u-n~ Expect the unexpected. Do whatever can be done! **NO LIMITS! **I think...that I'm going to snap.

Oh, how the gods like to stomp on me like an ant and watch me squirm. Damn you sadistic people; if you were down here, I'd kick your pompous asses into the stratosphere. Now, **that** would be interesting! Then again, I'd probably get smited or whatever. Burned to a crisp. Struck by lightning. Drowning would be nice. Ect. or was it etc? I don't know an-y-more~ Maybe I'm going crazy? Nahhh. Maybe it's just blood loss? Hell YEA! Ehehehe. I feel so light. I could just float away~ Sometimes...I don't even understand myself, but isn't that with a lot of other people? What a fucked up world we live in...

About to jump through the window and kill this guy, I slamed a hand down on the comfy bed "PERVERT! DID YOU SE-" It must have been one of thoseTemperpeatic beds because my entire hand was sucked in...ah, so soft! This is one of the few perks of living with Yat-su-ba! Ehehehe! I get all the expensive stuffs! Wait till I tell the orphanage this! Oh, wait. Shhhhiyot. I'm not supposed to tell about that just yet..! Sowy!

I was just about to jump over the bed when fatigue caught up with me. Giving out on the weight of my body --which wasn't much I tell you-- My arm scrunched in like a wet noodle. Yum. Yum! Damn that Ami. Damn her to the pits of hell and back and to hell again. And then back and forth and to and from here and there~ I was mid-way in the air, practically laying sideways on nothing; immediately, I came crashing down. On my..arm! Ehehe!

"Ooof!" I landed flat on my back and painfully recoiled like a rolly polly. All the wounds started to rip open. The twisted appendages were flung around making new cracking sounds. New loops and curves. Blood spashed all over the bed and walls. I was a living hose that squirts out blood.

Blood. I see it. Everywhere. It's raining.** BLOOD**! It's raining. Help. Me. Someone...! I'm going to...die. Weak.

Time seemed to stop. Memories started to resurface. Bits and pieces. Bit by bit. They came out of thier caves. No. NO!

***Flashback***

_"__Shh! Be quiet!" The little brunette girl whispered to her new friend. She had one hand firmly clamped over her friend's mouth making sure no sound escaped the girl._

_A mumble escaped the quietened girl and her friend slowly removed her hand to see what she wanted. "Shouldn't we help him? This isn't right! It's my fault!" Desperate, She whispered more forcefully than her brown haired friend. It was all her fault. All hers..._

"_We can't! We'll be beat too! Do you want to end up like him?!?" She whispered back. Suddenly, a loud clicking noise silenced the cowering girls when they realised their room mate had been taken away from them. They stood up slowly, after hearing the retreating footsteps, and made their way towards the old, uncovered window, which was basically a hole in a piece of rotted wood._

_They hid by the wall next to the window and peered out to see the little scrawny boy being dragged out to the rickety shed by his spiky, black hair. The spectating girls gasped and held their breaths as the boy received a belt to his legs making him fall into the mud and soak his tattered clothes. The old, fat woman cackled at the boy and lifted him by taking a fist full of his ripped collar. She threw the boy into the leaky shed, which hardly sheltered him from the night's harsh rain and winds._

_As soon as the boy landed, the door was shut on his terrified face and was chained up. Screams and sobs could be heard coming from the shed and the girls ran back to their beds; but not before the slob of a carer noticed their silhouettes in the window. The smaller of the girls started to uncontrollably bawl._

"_Be quiet! She'll leave if she thinks we're sleeping!" The brunette warned, throwing the old, covers over her head and laying still with her eyes closed. Her friend did the same only laying still was proving difficult; she couldn't stop her body from shaking. It was all her fault. The guilt was too much for her to bear. _

_The haunting footsteps could be heard marching up the corridor and the door crept open with a slow, frightening creak. She shut her eyes tightly but her body wouldn't stop shaking; drawing unwanted attention. The steps approached her and whipped the thin, smelly covers from her malnourished body. Natural instincts caused her eyes to open and look up at the terrifying woman who snickered from above her._

_"No....someone....help me!" The little girl thought. The shaking increased ten-fold, but the cause....was for different reasons. _

_"Got you." She cackled. The little girls heart stopped. Eyes wide, she opened her mouth in a silent scream._

_She grabbed the girl by her neck and marched her out of the room, as her feet barely touched the ground. Her friend was terrified by now so she whipped the covers off her own body to call out to the unfortunate girl._

_"Rukia__! _I can't believe it...."

_Lucky for her, the "care taker" did not seem to hear the girl's friend's cries._

_"Some one.....help."_

***End Flashback***

Shocked, my mind went completely and utterly blank like a television screen when you turn it off. Whaaaa. I love ca-ke. I mean...te-le-vi-sion~ Ehe. I'm going c-r-a-z-y! I started to shiver. It....was all my fault. That day.....IT WAS!! Why didn't I help him! B-becuase of me h-he!!!

I blinked. Eh?

I guess it's like when a kid falls and they just sit there for a few seconds. Shocked. The mom runs over to the kid and pauses. Wondering if the child could just walk it off. Desperately hoping that the kid won't cause an embarrassing scene. Then, a thought pops up in the kid's head.

"Wait a minute...this hurts!" Finally, they start bawling their eyes out. The mom comtemplates on just leaving the embarrasing offspring, sighs tiredly, and tries comforting the damn annoyance.

The shock wore off... Fuck. This hurts like a bitch. In other words, it hurts ba-ad~ I was laying on my _arm_; actually, I was laying on an arm bent in a wierd shape. For christ's sake, I didn't even know that an arm could bend in this shape... A pertsle...pretzle...pret...something! Im going cra-zy!

"Just my fucking luck!" I hissed. I tried pulling myself together by saying my comforting four words. I've been through worse. I've been through worse. I've been through wor-- WAHH! I already lost feeling in it? Being numb is no f-u-n! Fuck this. I snapped and lost all reason and rationality. Again~

"THIS IS THE WORST!!!" I screamed. "What kind of fucked up situation is this?!?! What kind of fresh, new start is this?!?!"

I vented some more as my vision started to tint red. I'm okay with red, but I'm more of a green person. But...GREEN AND RED MAKE WATERMELONS!! I'mm good with that~

"I HATE THIS PLACE!!!" I shrieked. To add effect, I started to kick my legs and puched the temperpedic bed with the bottom of my fist repeatedly like a kid having a tantrum. I ignored the searing pain that shot throughout my bloddied and bruised body and that aching feeling in my blind rage. It's more f-u-n this waa-aaay~

"And you know who I owe **all **this too?!" I snapped up, ignoring the protests from my rational side. My right, noodley arm dangled at my side. Oh! Right now, I would be supper good at that dance move...the robot one I think? Where you hit your arm and it starts to sway back and forth like it's not even connected to youu!

"Please! You can't..!" It argued in my mind. "You're really going to **die** at this rate!" I, too blind with fury, told it to shut the hell up and get me a watermelon.

"......" Sniffling, It slunk back into the resesses of my mind. Vic-tory~

"That's it..! More hate. More anger! Kill the one who has been torturing you! More. More. More!" A voice echoed deep inside my head. Eh? That's new...

"Huh?" I paused upon hearing the voice. I looked around. "What?"

"Ehehehehehe..." the voice cackled and drifted away. I shivered.

How queer.....how very, very queer.

"Hm......I was supposed to remember something....important....hmmmm" I gazed up at the popcorn ceiling.

"Yes, you're supposed to thank me." Great. Round two of creepy voice thing... So not cool.

"Eh?" I don't remember you doing anything for me?

"Thank **me**." The voice commanded. Oooh. Creepy voice wants to be thanked. What're you gonna do? Lecture me? Yell at me? So scary~

"...." I don't need this shit.

"You humans think you can go around being rude..." It continued. "Who do you think has been keeping you from kicking the bucket?" Okay...creepy voice now claims to be keeping me alive... Maybe I should listen just in case...?

I sighed. Fine. Just in case. I sucked up my pride and glared at nothing in particular.

"Thank you." I can't believe I'm so weak. Thanking a **voice**. Pathetic. Oh. What the world has come to...

"Thank you, **master**." The voice corrected. What? You little...no way in hell would I **ever**--

"Master of pompous asses that's for sure..." I mumbled absent minded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" The voice crooned in a sickly sweet tone that promised death.

I gulped. T-that s-sounds just like....Yatsuba...

"...." Too scared. I didn't answer.

"Want to die?" The voice threatened darkly. It sounds serious... Think. Think. Think. Ah....ah!

"......t-thank....y-you..." Come on! Spit it out! If you want to continue your worthless existance.....suck it up!

"Eh?" Creepy, uncool voice thing was probably sneering. Go to hell, cuz your no fun.

".............m-m-ma...st-ter?"

"Didn't quite catch that. Could you say it a wee bit louder?" Bull shit. You little son-of-a--

"T-thank you, m-m-master." There. You happy. Sadistic little piece of shi--

"C-c-c-could y-y-y-you d-d-do i-i-it w-without the s-s-s-s-stuttering?" It chided. "Mortals aways go around stuttering and such. It's hard to believe you humans could understand each other." My cheeks started to grow hot. My left arm itched to punch this bastard if it were to be physically. Though me left hook isn't as strong as the right one-- I peered at the useless apendage-- it'll have to do. Now. If I just see this voice, I could--

"ACK!" I gasped, and tightly clutched my head with my left hand. What the? S-s-suddenly, my h-head started to pound as if something were trying to rip its way out..! The sharp pain pulled me out of my haze. It pulled me out of the comforting fog. I was vulnerable once again...weak. Shivering, I scrunched into a tight ball. Tears threatened to pour.

"Now. Now. Rukia-chan, that thought hurt me deeply!" The creepy voice exclaimed in mock hurt. "How could you think of hurting **me**? After all that we've been through! I-I thought we were friends...!"

H-how? HOW! How could this voice hear my thoughts? How could this voice hurt me without being here? Someone....help. I felt like dieing. T-this pain..! I-it feels worse than all my other experiences combined! Once again, I started to uncontrollably hyperventilate. The tears started to roll as it mixed with the blood. They blurred my vision as I thought. Wouldn't it be nice if I just died right now? To get it over with? Have I been through worse? No. My comforting words have...have failed me! My eye twitched in anger. Kill me. JUST KILL ME! I don't need this. This crappy life. This shitty world. Just...just kill me. It would've been better if I was never born. S-so....much better.

As tears mixed with blood and despear with hoplessness, I couldn't tell what was what anymore. Memories from before mixed with now made a confusing blend. Why was I born? Who am I? Why? Why am I so weak...? Why? Why can't I get stronger? Why can't I overcome this? I rocked back and forth. Why. Why. Why. Why!

"Hey, Ru-ki-a-chan." The voice sang. I looked up at the cealing from my fetal position.

"...h-hai?" I don't want to be hurt....Don't hurt me. Please. I'm tired. So tired.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" The voice whispered in a dark tone.

"...hai." I heard myself whisper brokenly. Pathetic. My head dropped back down onto the soft bed. It's calling me. I can hear it...it...wants me to sleep....to forget every thing that happened today......a dream.

"I can make you stronger." Softly, the voice crooned in a hushed tone. "You'll never have to be afraid, Rukia."

".....r-really?" The blood loss was getting to me. I can finally....be strong? This sounds too good to be true...wow. I-I can finally be strong....I..I can see a light. It's so bright. So warm. I...I want to touch it...even for a moment.

"All you have to do is...." The pain in my head lessened to a dull throb. I sighed in relief. The light...is so warm. I could fall asleep....

"....go to sleep, my little Rukia." That's......all......?

"R-really....? T-t-that's all I...have...t--" My eyelids felt heavy. The light bathed me in warmth. So comforting.

"Shhhhhh, Rukia. It's okay now. Go to sleep." I could hear.......the ocean. It's calling........me......to................play.

Peacefully, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

"Ehehehehe.....EHEHEHEHEHE, FOOL!!!" The voice cackled hysterically. "FINALLY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! IT'S TIME....!!!"

The laughing calmed down some. "Ehehehe! You just sold yourself...to **ME**!"

"Let's see....all I have to do is make her stronger...for the price of her body." Rukia's body started to stir.

"Now. Let's go out to play, Rukia-chan."

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!! I'm so happy! Uh..wow. This chapter was well....dark. I'm sorry if it was confusing, but it's from Rukia's point of view when she's close to dieing and a wee bit crazy. Yay! A flashback! Guess what the creepy voice is!! Um...yea. I hope you liked it!

~Snowdays


	4. School? First Impressions

A/N: Yaaaaaaay! *w* So many people reviewed!! OMG Allie?!?!?!? Yes Man was like soooo funny!!! Lol. THANK YOU GUYS (except for 'Better than you anime geeks') FOR REVIEWING!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

Allie (YESSSS MAAAAN!!)  
youshallnotpass (Thanks for the comfort, and ty!!)  
Rukichigo93 (TY!!!)  
Chibimaru (Thanks for defending mee! ILY),  
Love love Lanka (You did?!?!),  
CookieNCream (TYTY, yea sorry -.- needed to add depth),  
realityfling18 (muhuhaha...who knows..?),  
AlbinoPanda (hehe thankies!),  
final eclipse (woaaah~ love the quotes),  
Rose of Ice (thanksss YEP THEY ARE! Wait and see later into the story...),  
lenakins (Hahaha ty!),  
Mizuki Kira (YEA SHE IS :]),  
BlackBelt (.....*squeals* OMGOMGOMG!!!! *faints*),  
sonata hirano (waaah tytyty!),  
sad clown (hahaha it'll get even moreee!!),  
forgotmypw ( lol i did :] thanks 4 telling me! Lol. I was watching naruto...),  
christina (lol thanks! ima noob!),  
Pon!!! (yayaya 1st review ily!)

Ahem. Continuing. Since Rukia is meeting others in this chapter, I don't think I'm going to do 1st person POV. If you disagree, please comment. Also, in this story there will be romance over time, since I don't want to make them be like "Omg. I love you even though I have to clue who you are!" "Same!" "Lets get married and have sex!" "Yea!". So like....just so you know. Uhm....

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

'Creepy voice talking'

**`~'*Chapter Four*'~`**

**First Day. First Impressions**

I had always thought  
that you can learn a lot about a person  
through their first impression...  
Once a piece of paper has been tarnished by a drop of ink,  
who can restore it to it's previous whiteness?

A bright light, shinning through the enormous windows, illuminated Rukia's sleeping form. Tucked in and warm, Rukia was snoring softly, pale leg peeping out of the dead covers. Blanket crumpled into an unrecognizable form, her and hung on the edge of the large bed, for she was lying on her shoulder.

The slumbering occupant across, also bathed in light. from her peaceful stance was already starting to stir. His eye twitched slightly, full lips pressed together in a half pout, half kissy-face, internal clock just about to ring...

RING! RIIING! RIIIIIING!!!

The inhumane sound shook the entire room, if not the whole house, along with the slumbering Rukia.

"N-NANI?!?!??!?!" Rukia jerked awake, frightened eyes wide as saucers. The covers cascaded down her lithe form and pooled around her lap. Though half-conscious, her heightened senses tried to detect any hint of danger. Detecting no life or death danger, such as Yatsuba or Ami, she relaxed a little. The ridiculously bright sun smacked her blind. She squinted; the blasting rings emitting from the damned alarm clock still going, making her ears ring uncontrollably.

'Ugh...too early...stupid....alarm clock...' she thought, ignoring the ringing for the time being. Strangely tired, Rukia rubbed her eyes furiously and yawned.

'Might as well get up...Ahhhh! So bright!' Stretching, a thought clicked. 'Wait...I don't own an alarm clock...'

Still sort of groggly, Rukia slowly blinked, frozen. 'I don't....have one. Do I..?' she thought over and over.

Like in an old horror movie, slowly, Rukia turned her head around, afraid. Eyes wide and frozen by pure fear, chanting "Maybe Ami came in here...a-and s-she...." She looked down at herself. Clad in a plain, white T-shirt and jean shorts, nothing seemed particularly out of the norm; though she felt a little weird, she ignored it for the time being.

'If Ami was in here, she would've done something to me. Maybe she was being nice...?' Rukia laughed.

'Yea right. Well, whatever. Free alarm clock; who cares?' The gears in her mind started to turn.

'Yatsuba...? Maybe....nahh. Well, that scratches alarm clock on my list of things to get.' Softly smiling, she observed the still ringing like there was no tomorrow alarm clock thoughtfully. The clock looked kind of creepy; all white with black edges. It could be mistaken for a book; short and fat, it was like a basic rectangle with rounded edges. Neon colored lights flashing furiously as if it were trying to tell her som--

She looked at the time and blinked. "HOLY $#!%!! IT"S 7:30!?!?!??!?!"

Rukia jumped out of bed and, unfortunately, tripped on the crumpled sheets in the process. In a flailing mess of limbs/sheets, Rukia panicked and tumbled onto the cold, unforgiving hardwood floor. Trapped in the damned sheets, she struggled to get free, however the more she fought the more tangled she got.

"S-someone!! Get a pair of sissors!! THE JAWS OF LIFE!!!!" she yelled franically as she tried biting the offending covers, waving her arms like a mad woman. Dramatically kicking like her life depended on it, she rolled around on the floor screaming/feeling around for something sharp. The ground was vibrating/shaking from the tiny alarm clock and her movements.

"Heuuuulphhh!!" she screamed still looking like an idiot. Frantically, her eyes darted around the room for something or someone to help get the suffocating sheets off of her while the clock continued to break the sound barriers. She spotted something moving in the house across from her...

She ceased struggling. "Huh...?" Time seemed to stop; the room grew silent. There he was, Perverted-white-haired-marshmallow-jerk-who-brings-bad-luck. Tieing a navy-blue tie, he was looking at her like she was retarded. White eyebrow raised, he gave her a questioning/tired/annoyed look. Something like what-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-idiot-i'm-so-much-greater-than-you-god-it's-so-early. He was dressed in what Rukia could guess was the school uniform: navy blue dress pants, navy blue tie, a slightly open white dress-shirt with the schools emblem on it -- she couldn't quite make out the design -- and a navy blue undershirt.

Time began once again. 'I-I-I don't have m-my u-uniform!!!' She panicked.

"AHRGHHHHH!" She yelled, beyond frustrated. She started kicking and flailing once again, ignoring boy, who already started getting ready to go to school, smirking all the while.

'Baka...' He thought, shaking his head, as he put the shorter end of the tie into the loop. He was ready for another day at high school. He slipped out the door while clapping softly, which immediately turned off the lights.

A thought dawned on her. "WAIT! I HAVE SCHOOL?!?!?!?!?!" Her eyes grew wide as she stopped struggling once again.

Switching to serious mode, her mind went utterly blank. Gracefully, She closed her eyes, and carefully assessed the situation. In a trance, she slowly stood up and the crumpled blankets cascaded down and pooled onto the hard-wood floor. Eyes turned blank, she stepped out of the sheets and walked toward the bathroom. On the way, she plucked the screeching alarm clock from her bed stand and chucked it into a poor wall, effectively silencing it....forever. Smiling, the door clicked shut and the soft pitter-patter of water droplets on tile was heard. Steam began to rise out of the crack above the door. Faintly, there was the sound of peaceful humming. She had everything all planned out. Genius.

"Wait." The peaceful humming stopped. "When does school start....?"

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Serious mode off.

"BITCH! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SLUT!!!" Ami shrieked from the top floor banging the floor to sound intimidating.

'Great. The spoiled bitch is awake...'

'You know...._we_ can kill that bitch...if you want....'

'Great. Now I'm hearing things...' Rukia thought absentmindedly. She was beyond tired which was abnormal. She looked around for some shampoo.

'Crap. I forgot to bring some...what a great first day....and it's not even begun yet.' She let out a long sigh and began her day. The first day at school...

* * *

At school......in a classroom....somewhere......in a health class.....

"Hey. Hey. I heard there's going to be a new student." A voice whispered in barely contained excitement.

"Yea! I know!! Everyone's talking about it!" Another whispered in a hushed tone, not wanting to get caught.

"Really? Tell me, Chizuru!?!?" Another voice joined in the gossip. "You know all the gossip!"

"Yea. She's supposed to be like super rich!" The other voices chimed in unison.

"She's smart and nice." One whispered.

"She's pretty and tough." Another chimed in.

"She's got a boyfriend in England!" Squealed an eavesdropper.

"She's a CELEBRETY!!!" Someone whispered excitedly.

"Hah!" A new voice exclaimed, aggravated.

"H-Hina--" They all gasped, surprised.

"Shhhhhh!" Everyone was hushed by the voice.

"I overheard the teachers talking in the teachers lounge because Oichi-sensei personally begged me to deliver some top-secret document to the teachers in the meeting room, and they were chatting about the new student. They were afraid, because she was a delinquent..!" The voice exclaimed, sounding like she was more important than everyone else in the health room. The other girls were wide-eyed, completely sucked into her exaggerated story.

"Really..!" The others exclaimed in awe, captured like a fly on a spider's web.

"Shhhh!" The voice barked harshly, for they might get in trouble.

"...really..?" The others whispered softer this time.

"Yes. They said that in her old school she got in a lot of fights..!" Her voice picked up volume word by word.

The other girls gasped in shock. "Really...?"

"Yea. And that she was really mean and rude and always talked back to the teachers!" The girl imitated an angry teacher to add effect.

"Uwaaaah!" The girls cried, amazed.

"She caused a lot of trouble at school!" The girl's voice kept on picking up speed and volume to pick up everyone's attention.

"UWAHHH!" The girls almost screamed.

"The school couldn't take it anymore so...so they kicked her out!!" Her voice was getting to the point of screaming; everyone in the entire room was listening, hooked on every word that came out of the petite girl's mouth.

"WAHHHH!" The shallow girls squealed in pure awe.

"SHE'S BEEN THROUGH 7 SCHOOLS BECAUSE SHE GOT IN SO MANY FIGHTS!!!" The girl finally screamed; she hid a triumphant smile beneath her brown bangs.

'Ehehehe. Now who's everyone paying attention to, new girl? Not so popular now...I bet your really an ugly, scrawny, shallow girl like the rest of th--' Her victory thoughts were inturupted.

"Momo-chan...?" A voice called playfully. Everyone paused; the room went dead silent. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten how to breathe.

'Busted' The whole room thought in unison. The atmosphere grew noticeably colder. Casually, footsteps walked over to her seat in the back of the room.

".....h-h-hai?" Scared out of her mind, the brunette's smile died away and stiffly looked up to gaze at the fox-faced teacher, frightened eyes wide.

"Nene. Can a' ask ya's somethin'...?" The teacher said in mock-innocence while grinning like a mad man. She felt as if snakes were strangling her. Bit by bit. Chocking the life out of her as he took each step closer to her. The atmosphere around him was just short of suffocating; she gagged.

"H-h-h-hai?" The brunette started to break out in cold sweat. Shivering like a leaf in the wind, she gulped, nervous smile plastered in place. The attention from everyone in the room was suffocating; she wasn't used to this kind of attention. The embarrassment was eating away at her stomach; she gulped trying to get rid of it.

"Can ya's keep me comp'ny af'ta class?" His said darkly, smile morphing into a sick, twisted one; his back to the rest of the class. Time seemed to halt for a split second.

Cold sweat poured down her face; Hinamori's eye twitched and gulped. This is not a question; it's an order. A wave of terror wracked down and up her spine shaking her to the core. Her head felt light as if she were about to faint; eyes shaking, she silently asked for forgiveness. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, listening intently to her answer. The spotlight beat down on her; she was about to crack. Her breaking point was near...

"....h-h-ha-hai-i....." She responded weakly, out of breath; she was lightheaded and looked like a piece of shit. She wrapped her arms tightly around her sides to keep from falling apart. The room was cold and silent; the blinding spotlight dimmed somewhat, though she was still shaking.

His slitted eyes were curved in glee as he looked over at her trembling form; she was breaking apart right in front of his eyes. "Sank ya's." Swiftly, he turned around with a whoosh and continued lecturing the class about Hormonal Dysfunctions as if nothing had ever happened, however the dead silence remained undisturbed. Momo let out an appreciated breath; her heart started to beat once more.

"God damnit!" She hissed under her breath. Brown locks of hair shrouding her face away from peeping eyes; Hinamori slammed a fist into her desk, hot tears of aggravation rolling down her cheeks. "I hate him...!!"

"What's with this new student anyways?" She continued to rant about the unfairness of it all. "Why does she get so much damned attention?!? It's all new student this and new student that...PISSES ME OFF!" Her hand grabbed and squeezed the edges of the table to control her growing anger. The tears of frustration continued throughout the entire health period...unknown to everyone else except one. Kira Izuru. Unable to see her crazed state for any longer, he tried re-focusing his attention to Mr. Ichimaru's lecture; he fails miserably.

"Momo....." He whispered sadly as he blew a lock of his blond hair out of his face. "Why are you always like this...? You're fine just the way you--"

A piece of chalk pegged him right in between the eyes. "Itaaaa!" He cried as he lost balance. Caught off guard, he fell off his chair, arms flailing for anything to grasp onto to keep him from descending onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floors. Unfortunately, he gripped one of the table legs as he was descending, and he took the poor table down with him.

*CRASH*

"My, my, Izuru-kun, ya sure are clumzy t'day!" Gin exclaimed in fake surprise; he, then, continued to list the differient kinds of horminial dysfunctions on the chalk board. In union, the class started to break out in uncontrollable laughter. The suffocating and dreary atmosphere immediately lightened. Even Hinamori gave a slight chickle and a gentle smile; she had stopped ranting when she had heard his yelp.

"...." In a daze, Izuru looked up, hand rubbing his abused face, and saw Momo smiling that care-free smile only she could posses. He liked this side of her the most; this side was the sweet, innocent Momo he had grown up with. The real Hinamori, Momo.

In return, he gave a shy smile and slightly blushed a cute shade of rosy pink. 'It's contagious...' He thought. 'As long as she's happy and smiling....I don't mind getting hurt....' Still smiling, he got up from the cold floor and brushed invisible dust from his navy-blue dress pants.

* * *

"LATE! LATE!! LATE!!!" Rukia cried repeadidly as she ran out of her new house/mansion, ripe banana in hand. She looked as if she'd been mugged by a pro-wrestler, and had fall in in into a nearby lake. Her unkempt, short raven locks were glistening and thrashing around happily in the wind from the hot shower, and she was sporting a black skin-tight tang-top, crisp, white short sleeve dress shirt (wanted to resemble the school uniform), midnight-black skinny jeans with a chain connected to a black leather wallet (didn't want anyone stealing her money) tucked into her back pocket, and to top it all off black and white Chuck Tailor Converses. A leather belt covered in gray, steel plates adorned the black skinny jeans as well.

"YOU BITCH!!! STOP MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE IN THE MORNING!!!" Ami screeched from inside the house just as Rukia rushed past the drive way. "MAKE ME FOOD, SLUT!!!" Rukia sweat-dropped.

'No way in hell am I gonna make that...that green/purple stuff again!!' Rukia thought, horrified. 'Last time, it **almost **crawled out of the blender!!' She continued to run like her life depended on it to school. Ami's screeching voice faded into a dull echo after a few minutes.

Sighing in relief, Rukia stopped running and slowed to a mild jog. She needed a quiet atmosphere to think peacefully; she had "ADD" or so the school nurses and doctors said, probably just an excuse to keep her dope on loads of medication and bill us huge sums of money.

'I hated that...no many big needles. So many sadistic smiles. Times where I'd wake up in a white room gripping icy metal bars, stripped bare; not knowing where I was and how I got there. The feel of being drowsy as a needle pumped some clear fluid though my wrist invading my entire body; the touch of plastic gloves ghosting all over my skin. The blinding white light glaring down at me while teams of dark shadows hovered over me murmuring excitedly; I could never quite make out what they were saying. Then, I'd feel a sharp pain and drown in blackness once again...' Rukia shivered uncontrollably at the thoughts; she continued to remember against her will.

'When I first talked to Yatsuba about it because I was scared, he quickly slapped me and yelled things like "Why did you let them?!?" or "Why didn't you tell me earlier, bitch?!?!"; I would always be scared stiff. When I didn't answer, he pushed me down the stairs leading to the dark, damp cellar and bolt the door shut for four days. I screamed and wailed all the first night; banging on the door, asking for forgiveness, and crying till I fell asleep, I lasted four days without any food, water, light, and warmth. Every night I would loose something; it was like something inside of me broke in those four days. I felt like I had lost a part of myself...all hope. All reason. I was about...seven, then. I don't really know how old I am. Yatsuba never spoke a word about my past. Is that sad?'

'Even though I don't know a lot about myself, I do know that I am Kuckiki, Rukia (Yatsuba listened to te goodness of his shrivled, old heart for once and let me keep it). I also know from the card that I always carried around that I had a sister named Hisana, Kuchiki; she was unable to keep me and sent me to a relatives house. In the card, she wrote that she despised my guts and didn't care if I died one way or another...soon after, she had died of a mysterious illness. At least, that's what her relatives told me...though I had a feeling there was something off about the whole situation.'

'Even though it hurts sometimes, I kept the card, sensing that it would be of vital importance in the future, and the fact that I needed something real to latch onto. Something about my past; about me. The me that Yatsuba has been trying to erase; though I don't know why, he doesn't want me to have any connections to my childhood. He gets furious whenever I mention a word about it, so I stopped asking. I kept the card from Hisana a secret; it made me feel good that I was rebelling against Yatsuba-- a victory. Though trivial, it was poof that I had a rebellious streak. Actually, if someone saw my old school records, the first thing they would know is that I don't follow rules. At least, not someone else's.'

That last thought snapped her out of her reverie; slowing, her mild jog turned into a slow walk. She looked around for anything familiar; when she found nothing in particular that jogged her memory, she cussed.

'Damn that Yatsuba for making me concentrate on not getting raped. Damn Ami for turning him on on the first place. Damn that white-haired kid for making Yatsuba beat me up till I couldn't think straight, much less see. Damn the whole fucked up world we live in.'

Her stomach chose to interrupt her rant as it growled viciously; hungry. Wanting to quiet the annoyance, Rukia raised an arm to rub it, but, instead saw the long forgotten ripe banana she had brought along.

'Oh, yea...this thing.' she thought as she peeled it absentmindedly. Rukia strolled along the winding roads, taking a bite of the banana here and there. Walking along, she tried, once again, to find anything remotely familiar. 'Ahhh...so bright outside...'

* * *

"Damn it! I slept in again!!" Cried a disheveled orange-haired boy, aggravated. "Dad didn't wake me up..." He remembered his dad's words as he sprinted out the door, half-dressed.

_"Ichigo! I tested you to see if you'd wake up on time!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs. "Papa is so dissapointed! Mama will surely scold me for not being a better papa!" Crying hysterically, He hugged his huge picture of mama on the wall. "Mama, PAPA IS SO SORRY!!!"_

"Jeez, why couldn't I have been born to a normal dad..." Ichigo sighed tiredly, running a large hand through his unkempt, bright-orange hair.

"I don't see why he always has to-- AGHHHH!" His outspoken thoughts were cut short as he ungracefully slipped and fell onto the concrete.

*Crash*

Ichigo's right foot had slipped on something squishy as he took a step forward and, eyes wide, in slow motion he saw his right foot in mid-air. "Shit." He cursed the world for his misfortune. He came crashing down flat on his back. Surprised, his arms flailed around, looking for something to grip upon his descent, as the ground rushed up to meet him and everything faded into black.

The last thing he heard was a girl screaming, "BAKA!!!" and the pitter-patter of hurried footsteps running towards his direction.

* * *

"How do I get sucked into these kinds of messes?!?!" Rukia cried as she ran toward the stranger that slipped on **her**, yes her, breakfast. The banana peel lay innocently on the floor as she glared at it, hoping that it would spontaneously com bust into flames. "God, what a mess."

Helping the orange-haired teenager up from the floor, she cussed as she noticed that he had passed out. "Just my fucking luck..." He was heavy and big. **Very **heavy and **very** big. Like the kind of big that could squish the raven-haired girl into a pancake, if not for her upbringing. Without much effort she slipped her petite hands underneath his waist and picked him up bridal style.

To say the least, this picture looked very awkward to anybody who was unlucky enough to pass by at the time; a small girl carrying around a teenager at least twice her size. His middle was suspended by her small arms as the ends of his body bended down uncomfortably; his carrot-top head sagged down and rolled around from her unbalanced steps.

"Damn, he's swaying too much. I guess I have to put him down....somewhere...and," She briefly contemplated on leaving him on the street and heading to school as if nothing had ever happened. Her side that supported "Justice" scolded her, and she decided to rest awhile and wait patiently for him to wake up. Besides, who's fault was it that he slipped. Rukia's.

"So damn troublesome..." Rukia grumbled as she set Carrot-top on a random porch, not caring who's it was. "Let's see....."

Once he had been lay ed down face up, she stood up, brushed the dirt from her skinny jeans, and nudged his side with a foot, both hands rested comfortably on her hips.

Still nudging, she taunted him. "Come on, Carrot-top. Oi, are you dead?" Immediately, his hand shot out that was resting next his side and grabbed her outstretched foot; he tugged her in like a zombie. Even though he had moved, his eyes were still closed and his breathing was still even.

Surprised, Rukia screamed. "AGFHHHHGHHH!!" She lost her balance and toppled onto him, face first, and made an "Oof" noise. They made a little cross on the floor. One petite figure layed on top of another larger figure that was laying the other way. The orange-haired boy had the breath knocked out of him from the additional weight.

"Hey..." Vein popping, Rukia sighed, frickin pissed as hell. "I'm not **that**heavy." Taking the reaction of the orange-haired boy below him as an insult to her weight, she raised a balled fist and punched him on the cheek. Hard.

The impact made the other figure sputter for a moment, and, on pure instinct, he, still unconciuos, took the foot that was still gripping her leg and twisted it, painfully.

"Itaaa!!!" Rukia shouted, surprised. Obviously, she tried scrambling up out of her captive; this only made the male squeeze harder. "AGHHH!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!"

Frantically, she struggled to get free, punching the male's chest, screaming, kicking, arms and legs flailing around. Awakening from all the movement from the girl on top of her, his eyes started to flutter open.

Noticing this, Rukia paused, waiting for him to wake up. 'Come on...come on, you little sucker.' She smiled sadistically, ready to beat his head in once he woke up.

His eyes fluttered open like in the movies. His amber eyes told her that he was genuinely confused; he looked up questioningly at the girl laying on top of her, surprised. In reply, she smiled pleasantly back at him.

"Hey, Carrot-top. Want to die....?" She asked sweetly, smile turning into a sadistic one. Ichigo, still groggily, was taken back. He opened his mouth to voice a question like "Who the hell are you?" or "What am I doing here?"; he clamped it shut immediately.

Smiling back, he said, "Care to explain why, pray tell, you are molesting me?" Rukia's smile melted away, only to return in wider more crazed one, freaking Ichigo out. She laughed.

'This guy is good.' She thought to herself, still laughing. 'He's okay.'

Once marking him "okay", she crawled off of his muscular body and gently shook her pale leg out of his clutches. Embarrassed as well as surprised, Ichigo released her leg with a slight blush. 'W-when did I...?' He thought frustrated as he inspected the hand that was just a few moments ago clutching this strangers foot, as if expecting it to jump of and crawl away. He remembered what had happened earlier. 'So I must have passed out when I fell, and she helped me.'

He inspected his surroundings. 'Wow, she carried me this far? She must be really strong...then I grabbed her leg, and she fell onto me.' He looked thoughtful for a second. 'Maybe I should say thank you or something..?'

Scrambling awkwardly to his knees, he slightly bowed his head while soft of looking at the girl in front of him thorugh his orange bangs. "Um....thank y--"

"You didn't see anything." She cut him off nonchalantly. He looked up surprised; sitting cross-legged on the concrete porch, she smiled pleasantly back at him, eyes soft.

Seeing her smile, he gave a crooked grin in return. "Yea."

Rukia reached out a pale hand towards him. She introduced herself. "Kuchiki, Rukia."

Reaching out to shake her hand, he replied with his own name. "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

They met hands and shook. They both grinned together, a silent understanding. Immediately, a bond formed between the two teenagers.

"Say, Carrot-top...." Rukia stood up and brushed the dirt from her black jeans. "Do you know where Seireitei High is?"

He tsked as he got up to, rubbing the back of his sore head. "It's **Ichigo**. Wait. You're going to Seireitei High?"

"No. I just want go there because I'm secretly a terrorist..." She retorted sarcastically.

He didn't quite catch the sarcasm in that sentence. "Ohhh. Well--HEY. I'm not going to take you there if you're a te--" She karate chopped him in the back of the head.

"BAKA!"

"Ow! That hurts, you midget!! I just got hit there!!!" Cursing, he rubbed his poor, abused head. "I think I just lost some brain cells..."

"Not that you have that many to begin with..." Rukia mumbled, starting to walk away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" Ichigo yelled, hearing her insult to the number of brain cells he owned.

"I said 'Lead the way O' Great Carrot Top!' Let's go!!" She yelled back, already on the sidewalk.

"Well, you could just find your own way to school, ya little chibi! I'm recovering!!" He answered, beginning to walk over to the sidewalk. He didn't want to stick around a stranger's house and risk getting arrested for trespassing.

"Recovering from what? Slipping on my banana peel?" Rukia laughed beckoning him. "Come on, slowpoke!"

"I'm going. I'm goi--WAIT!! That was yours?!?!?!?" Ichigo's stroll turned into an all-out run to kill the midget that could have almost killed him. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!"

Rukia, noticing Ichigo closing in on her, started to run too. "Put your back into it, Ichigo! I was the top track runner in my old school!!"

They both ran, laughing and shouting insults, all the way to school.

'I do believe I've made a friend...' Rukia thought, as she insulted Ichigo, saying that an old grandma on crutches could sprint faster than him. She smiled, as he almost caught up with her. 'Though it started out ridiculously horrible, I have a good feeling about today. I can't help but hoping...'

* * *

A/N: I know not much HitsuRuki, but it's gonna build up. It will! Yay!! Rukia's first friend!!!! Hinamori's and Gin's first appearance. I hope this chapter wasn't boring. I tried making it longer :]. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter!! REVIEW!!! No the eagles lost :[ Dang I'm so tired. Making chapters long is so hard....how do you people do it...?


End file.
